


Love sweet love

by Rainbowthot



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, F/M, Octopus Tony, Smut, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowthot/pseuds/Rainbowthot
Summary: :)





	Love sweet love

You don't know how you were so lucky to find a special, marvelous creature like this one, but you know for sure that you're not letting him go. Especially when he can give you such intense pleasure. 

You can barely breathe now as he fucks you ruthlessly with purposeful, passionate thrusts, one thick tentacle ramming inside your wet pussy, another one stretching your ass, while a third large tentacle is wrapped around your throat, applying just enough pressure to make you feel light-headed. The rest of them are holding you tight, close to Tony's glorious body as he thrusts inside you over and over again. 

"Oh- oh God, daddy. Yeah, fill me up, please, mark me, make me yours, _please_ ," you moan wantonly and he grants you your wish, driving inside you harder until it's almost too much. 

"Fuck yes, baby girl. Gonna fill you up so good... Gonna breed you and make your belly full with my eggs. You want that, huh? Yeah, of course you do… you gag for it, you little eggslut," he groans and you moan your agreement. You want everything he can give you. You're all at daddy's mercy now. 

He keeps fucking with all he has, eager to claim you, working all his tentacles at a maddening, impressive rhythm, having you whimper for him. 

"Fuck, daddy," you gasp, getting closer to your orgasm. 

"That's it, baby. I'm gonna make you my Lady Octapus, do you want that? Do you wish to be mine, baby girl? To belong to me forever?" He asks you just as he flicks your clit with the tip of one of his magnificent red and gold tentacles. 

"Yes yes yessssss," you moan desperately and barely a second later you're coming, almost blacking out from how powerful your climax is. 

Once it's over, he lays you carefully on his bed and then does his ritual dancing routine like he does every time after your matings, moving his tentacles in that [sexy way](https://cdn.vox-cdn.com/uploads/chorus_asset/file/11701717/7.gif) of his that always has you shaking with arousal. 

"Mmm daddy," you purr and wiggle your eyebrows suggestively at him, earning a smirk from Tony; he knows what seeing him like that does to you, and you feel your pussy already growing wet. You can't wait to get filled again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
